Who said I would?
by Swanlake3112
Summary: L'histoire de Marisa Coulter et Lord Asriel, quatorze ans avant le début de la trilogie.
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Who said I would? (Effectivement, c'est une référence à la chanson de Phil Collins dans No Jacket Required).

**Disclaimer : **les personnages, l'univers, et les fondements de l'intrigue appartiennent à Philip Pullman. Je me suis contentée d'élaborer une histoire à partir de ces éléments. Elle se déroule à Londres, à une époque qui correspond à peu près à nos années vingt, et bien sûr, 14 ans avant le début des Royaumes du Nord.

**Prologue.**

Par une froide après-midi d'hiver, une agitation inhabituelle régnait autour de l'Institut Royal Arctique. D'ordinaire, ce nom évoquait des Erudits voûtés et alanguis, ou encore des explorateurs au visage creusé par une vieillesse prématurée. Depuis plusieurs semaines, cependant, on racontait qu'un jeune lord, Asriel Belacqua, était revenu d'une expédition dans le grand Nord grâce à laquelle il avait amassé une immense fortune. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Seuls quelques élus auraient la réponse à ces questions alors que la haute société londonienne se désespérait et, fait rare, la conférence que Lord Asriel devait donner remplirait entièrement la salle.

Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient sur le personnage. La plupart étaient extravagantes ou du moins hautement irréalistes, mais deux choses en ressortaient : l'homme était fougueux, de tempérament colérique, et d'une ambition démesurée. Qui du personnage ou de son expédition attirait le plus de monde, c'était un mystère. Déjà, de nombreux fiacres et quelques automobiles se massaient devant l'imposant bâtiment. Dans l'une d'elles se trouvait une jeune et jolie femme dont le daemon était un singe au long pelage soyeux et doré. D'un geste révélant l'habitude de l'autorité, elle fit signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Elle descendit et se hâta d'entrer dans le hall doucement éclairé par des lampes à naphtes, ignorant les regards surpris et admiratifs des hommes déjà présents. Rares étaient les femmes à avoir le privilège de franchir le seuil de l'Institut. Rares également étaient celles qui s'intéressaient à ce qu'il recelait, et sans doute, les membres masculins imaginaient-ils avec une pointe de jalousie que la ravissante créature qui se trouvait là n'était venue que pour contempler le fameux Lord Asriel. Ils se trompaient lourdement.

A vingt-deux ans, Marisa Coulter se réjouissait à l'idée de redevenir, pendant quelques heures, l'universitaire qu'elle était encore moins d'un an auparavant. Depuis son mariage, elle entendait davantage parler de réceptions et de danseurs à la mode que de sujets aussi passionnants que les voyages dans le Nord ou des découvertes. Or elle préférait la conversation des scientifiques à celles des aristocrates qui lui faisaient la cour. Comme celui qui s'avançait vers elle, par exemple. Agé d'environ quarante ans, athlétique, aux cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches blanches, il flottait dans un nuage de parfum coûteux. « Lord Boréal », s'exclama-t-elle. Sa voix trahissait l'étonnement, mais pas sa contrariété.

- Marisa, dit-il de sa voix à la fois douce et autoritaire, j'ignorais que vous deviez venir, mais vous m'en voyez ravi.

- Je ne doute nullement de votre sincérité, my Lord, mais …

- Appelez moi Carlo, je me fait l'effet d'être un vieux croûton !

Marisa résista à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne jamais montrer à quelqu'un de puissant qu'on le dédaigne ou qu'on le méprise, surtout s'il s'intéresse à vous. Lord Boréal était riche, influent, et avait d'excellentes relations. En outre, le daemon serpent enroulé autour de son poignet l'observait attentivement, et sa langue fourchue incitait à la prudence. Marisa lui offrit son plus charmant sourire désolé.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Carlo. Seulement, je dois mon invitation à une personne qu'il faut absolument que je rejoigne. Je vous verrai à la réception samedi, j'espère ?

- Ah ! cette maudite étiquette. A cause d'elle, je vais devoir patienter trois jours pour avoir le plaisir de vous revoir.

La jeune femme rit discrètement, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner d'un pas mesuré. Chacun de ses gestes seraient contrôlés, jusqu'à ce que Lord Boréal ne puisse plus la voir.

Enfin, elle retrouva celle à qui elle devait son invitation. Dame Hannah Relf, directrice du Collège de Sainte Sophie, l'ancienne école de Marisa, faisait partie des quelques femmes membres de l'Institut Royal Arctique. A cinquante ans passés, elle portait sur le monde un regard sévère et intelligent. Son daemon ouistiti, dont les yeux pétillaient de sagacité, démentait son apparence austère. L'Erudite accueillit chaleureusement la jeune femme : « Marisa, je vous attendais avec impatience ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en retard, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air poliment étonné de son interlocutrice, simplement, je voudrais vous présenter à un vieil ami. Il s'agit du maître de Jordan College. »

Aux côtés de Dame Hannah se tenait un homme vêtu d'une toge noire, qui ressemblait en plus d'un point au daemon corbeau perché sur son épaule.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Moi de même, maître.

- Lord Asriel est un ancien élève de Jordan College, et un érudit, précisa Dame Hannah.

Marisa ne dissimula pas sa surprise.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ce qu'on raconte, moi aussi, dit le maître en esquissant un sourire. Cependant, Lord Asriel est bel et bien un érudit, en dépit de son caractère orageux.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour. Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas au portrait habituel des résidents de Jordan College.

- Je suis certaine que vous êtes fier de sa réussite, affirma Dame Hannah.

- Oh, je me réjouis pour lui. C'est quelqu'un de remarquablement intelligent, mais de trop passionné pour demeurer 30 semaines par an à Oxford. Sans doute manque-t-il de patience, aussi, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Trop démesuré…

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, il parut soudain plus ridé, plus raide et lent. Il regardait la jeune femme sans la voir, comme si elle avait cessé d'exister. Une immense tristesse semblait l'avoir soudain saisi, comme s'il savait qu'un malheur allait survenir et qu'il ne pourrait l'arrêter. Les deux femmes l'observaient avec inquiétude, mais le bruit d'une cloche tira le maître de ses pensées mélancoliques.

- Nous devrions nous rendre à l'Auditorium, dit-il, se reprenant.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas, tandis que le daemon corbeau murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son humain : il n'aimait décidément pas le singe doré.


	2. Chapitre 1: Lord Asriel

Merci à lullaby12, 'Clochett', aigle vert, framboise frivole, Skyblue et Fantomette pour leurs reviews. Par ailleurs, j'accepte tout à fait les critiques si elles sont constructives. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir. Les reviews anonymes sont activés.

**Chapitre 1 : Lord Asriel**

Lord Asriel mit en ordre un dernier photogramme et embrassa l'auditorium du regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il donnait une conférence. Spécialisé en théologie expérimentale, il avait déjà présenté plusieurs thèses, mais c'était à Oxford, dans des amphithéâtres d'université, devant un public restreint. Londres était d'une autre nature. Les yeux sombres du jeune homme suivaient les rangées de sièges : il y avait de la place pour au moins mille cinq cents personnes. Des scientifiques, mais également des politiciens, des artistes et des aristocrates dont la fortune et la naissance avaient suffit pour être membre de l'institut. Des journalistes, aussi, comme ceux qui le sollicitaient depuis son retour en Angleterre, trois semaines auparavant. La perspective de les retrouver irritait Lord Asriel. Il avait souhaité la reconnaissance de ses pairs, pas un succès mondain. Ces reporters ne cherchaient que du sensationnel. Incapables de reconnaître la valeur de véritables travaux, ils étaient plus intéressés par des anecdotes sur les sorcières.

Et puis il y aurait les prêtres, venus pour s'assurer qu'aucune théorie hérétique ne serait présentée. Depuis que le pape Jean Calvin avait déplacé le siège de la papauté à Genève et instauré la Cour de discipline constitoriale, l'Eglise exerçait un pouvoir absolu sur tous les aspects de la vie quotidienne. De nombreux intellectuels s'étaient exilés dans divers pays d'Europe. D'autres avaient été excommuniés ou réduits au silence pour sacrilège. En tant qu'Erudit, Lord Asriel avait reçu un enseignement religieux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de n'avoir que mépris pour le clergé. Cependant, en public, la prudence serait de rigueur : s'opposer à l'Eglise était un crime passible de mort.

« Tu devrais te reposer », lui dit Stelmaria, son daemon léopard des neiges.

Le jeune homme descendit de l'estrade et s'affala dans un des fauteuils. Il était à Londres depuis à peine trois jours, et la fatigue accumulée commençait à se faire sentir. En outre, ses deux précédents voyages dans le Nord n'avaient suscité ni l'intérêt des diplomates ni celui des médias. Si les premiers pouvaient se révéler utiles, les seconds était surtout gênants.

- Les résultats de cette expédition sont allés au-delà de mes espérances, Stelmaria, dit enfin Lord Asriel. Toutefois, j'aurais préféré qu'on me laisse en paix.

- Peut-être y a-t-il moyen de nouer des contacts intéressants. Nous pourrions retourner dans le Nord avec la protection de sa Majesté.

- C'est vrai, mes travaux sont loin d'être achevés. Si je pouvais m'installer quelque temps en Laponie, j'avancerais plus vite, sans être harcelé par l'Eglise ou la presse…

Il s'interrompit. Le daemon léopard fixait la porte de ses yeux verts, ses oreilles courtes et rondes dressées.

- On vient, murmura-t-elle.

Effectivement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et la petite porte près de l'estrade s'ouvrit. L'intendant de l'institut entra, son daemon labrador sur les talons.

- Je m'apprête à faire entrer les invités, my lord.

- Très bien. Veuillez placer le maître de Jordan College au premier rang.

- Certainement, my lord. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Non, vous pouvez disposer.

L'intendant s'inclina et sortit tandis que Lord Asriel revêtait la toge noire des érudits. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte à double battant s'ouvrit et le premier homme fit son entrée dans la pièce. Alors que les invités se plaçaient, Lord Asriel salua quelques connaissances. Avec certains, il faisait preuve d'une grande courtoisie. D'autres, comme Lord Boréal, n'eurent droit qu'à un hochement de tête d'une froide politesse. En revanche, il éprouvait un grand respect à l'égard du Maître de Jordan College, et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Le Maître n'était pas seulement un homme puissant, il tentait réellement d'ouvrir l'esprit de ses Erudits. Ainsi, tous les soirs, il les réunissait tous dans le Salon, où l'on discutait de sciences, mais aussi de politique et d'Art. Le Maître tenait à ce que Jordan ne soit pas coupé de l'extérieur, comme tant d'autres universités, et les Erudits se devaient de porter un jugement sur le monde qui les entourait. La philosophie et la science ne servaient à rien si elles n'étaient pas appliquées pour aider à mieux vivre. Lord Asriel, en homme d'action qu'il était, avait toujours apprécié l'ouverture d'esprit du Maître qui, même s'il était contre certaines idées, était prêt à en discuter, quitte à rester sur ses positions. Enfin, si Lord Asriel éprouvait de l'admiration pour le Maître, c'était aussi pour son habileté à protéger Jordan de l'Eglise. Il savait louvoyer entre les obstacles avec une incroyable sûreté, comme s'il savait exactement jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Toutefois, l'arrivée du Président de l'institut les empêcha d'échanger autre chose que des formalités. « Nous parlerons après la conférence », assura le Maître.

- En effet, Maître, approuva le Président. Il est temps de commencer.

Les deux hommes montèrent sur l'estrade, tandis qu'un valet faisait tinter une cloche. Toutes les voix se turent et le Président prit la parole.

- Mesdames, messieurs, déclara-t-il, je vous demande de souhaiter la bienvenue à Lord Asriel.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent. Lord Asriel y fit peu attention. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait observer l'ensemble du public. Comme il s'y attendait, il était surtout constitué d'hommes d'âge mûr. Quelques Erudites aux cheveux blanc posaient un regard sévère sur les journalistes qui, déjà, prenaient nerveusement des notes. Il devait y avoir moins de dix femmes dans la salle. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une ravissante jeune femme assise à gauche du Maître. Stelmaria s'en aperçut et émit un léger grondement. Il se reprit et reporta son attention sur le discours.

- Sa visite est précieuse, et je crois savoir qu'il a des choses particulièrement intéressantes à nous présenter aujourd'hui. Toutefois, Lord Asriel étant extrêmement sollicité, je vous demande, lorsqu'il aura fini son exposé, d'être sobre et direct si vous voulez lui poser des questions. Lord Asriel, c'est à vous.

- Merci, monsieur le Président. Comme vous le savez, je reviens d'un voyage dans l'Arctique, où j'ai pu observer certains phénomènes magnétiques, notamment l'Aurore Boréale. Pour commencer, je voudrais vous montrer quelques photogrammes.

Un appariteur se mit à actionner la lanterne avec vigueur, tandis que les lumières ambariques de la salle baissaient. Dans la pénombre, Lord Asriel croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Ses yeux noirs étaient magnifiques, et à sa manière de le fixer sans ciller, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une riche oisive. Il remarqua également le singe doré assis sur ses genoux, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'observer humain et daemon davantage. Il déposa la première diapositive dans le chariot et la fit glisser derrière l'objectif. Un photogramme apparut sur l'écran, en noir et blanc, assez flou. On pouvait toutefois distinguer des voiles de lumières qui semblaient flotter dans le ciel. Un murmure d'admiration parcourut la salle, et Lord Asriel sut qu'il venait de conquérir Londres. Il fit face au public et observa la femme au singe doré du coin de l'œil. Elle souriait, appréciant ce qui lui était proposé. Il fronça les sourcils : était-ce une lueur calculatrice qu'il devinait au fond de ses yeux admirables ?

La conférence avait été un triomphe. Une salve d'applaudissements avait salué l'exposé de Lord Asriel, le laissant légèrement étourdi, mais satisfait et détendu : il avait réussi, il s'était affirmé sur le devant de la scène et, plus important encore, il s'était montré irréprochable. Son propos avait été dénué de consonances politiques, et, par chance, il n'avait eu à répondre à aucune question embarrassante. Seuls quelques Erudits avaient demandé des précisions, avant que l'Intendant n'invite les membres et leurs invités à se rendre au Salon, dont l'accès, fort heureusement, était interdit aux journalistes. Quant aux membres du clergé, ils ne se mêlaient pas aux mondanités. Ainsi, cela faisait une demi-heure que Lord Asriel échangeait des politesses avec de parfaits inconnus. Malgré le plaisir qu'il tirait de son succès, ce dernier s'ennuyait. Dans le décor élégant du Salon, sous la lumière agréable des lustres en cristal, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Comme il l'avait prévu, les scientifiques et les Erudits, à l'exception du Maître, avaient fui. Ne restaient que la haute sphère londonienne. Au milieu des hommes en redingote et des femmes coiffées à la garçonne, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Non pas qu'il fut intimidé : c'était un sentiment qu'il ignorait ; mais l'atmosphère lui semblait pesante.

Un sourire légèrement ironique aux lèvres, le Maître l'observait, tout en discutant avec deux femmes. L'une était âgé, comme en témoignait son chignon brun grisonnant. De l'autre, Lord Asriel ne distinguait que la silhouette mince. Enfin, il serra une dernière main et s'avança vers l'homme au daemon corbeau : « Maître ! s'exclama-t-il, veuillez m'excuser. J'aurais voulu vous parler plus tôt ».

- Ne vous excusez pas : c'est la rançon d'un succès mérité. Votre exposé était fort intéressant, vous avez fait honneur au collège.

Lord Asriel se retint de protester. Il n'avait pas touché au cœur du problème, mais l'Institut Royal Arctique n'était pas sûr. Il attendrait d'être rentré à Jordan. Ignorant son trouble, le Maître poursuivit :

- D'ailleurs, j'ai avec moi deux personnes qui sont du même avis. Voici Dame Hannah Relf, directrice du collège de Sainte-Sophie, et Marisa Coulter, qui a étudié dans son établissement.

Lord Asriel s'inclina avec respect devant Dame Hannah, appréciant l'intelligence qui pétillait dans son regard vert. Quand il se redressa, il faisait face à la jeune femme au singe doré. Il sourit et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait :

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même, répondit-t-elle avant d'ajouter : votre exposé était de grande qualité.

Sa voix était grave, suave, et à cet instant, sincère.

- Vous êtes une universitaire ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, j'ai étudié l'ambaromagnétisme.

- Et avez-vous déjà été dans le Nord ?

Elle eu une jolie moue de regret.

- Malheureusement non. Etait-ce votre premier voyage ?

- Non, je m'y suis précédemment rendu deux fois.

- Vraiment ? Vous semblez si jeune, dit-elle d'un ton admiratif.

Encore une fois, Lord Asriel crut déceler une nuance quelque peu froide derrière le charme de la voix. Son daemon léopard des neiges toisait le singe doré avec insistance. « Cette femme est une vraie sirène », pensa-t-il. Mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il reprit :

- Avec les équipements d'aujourd'hui, ça n'est plus un exploit.

- Certainement, mais la jeunesse n'est-elle pas un handicap pour trouver des fonds ?

- Mes parents m'ont laissé un héritage décent. Et le succès de cette expédition me permettra sans doute de trouver des financements sans difficulté lors de prochains voyages.

- Pourquoi l'Arctique ? Et pourquoi si souvent ?

Le ton était courtois et aimable, mais légèrement autoritaire. Qui qu'elle fut, cette femme avait l'habitude de se faire obéir. Lord Asriel devait se méfier.

- Un scientifique ne peut se contenter d'une seule série d'observations. En outre, il est possible que l'on me confie des missions diplomatiques. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Svalbard est la patrie des panserbjornes ?

- En effet. D'ailleurs, je ne vous cache pas que je suis intriguée par de telles missions. On dit que les panserbjornes ne sont pas humains, qu'ils ne veulent pas ressembler aux humains. Comment serait-il possible de traiter avec eux ?

Lord Asriel sourit, amusé.

- Ils ne veulent pas nous ressembler, et on ne peut les tromper. C'est pourquoi il est si difficile de traiter avec eux, mais pas impossible.

- D'après vous, seuls les humains peuvent être trompés ?

- Ne le saviez-vous pas déjà ? répondit-il avec une pointe de provocation.

Il attendait sa réaction, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, remarquable de maîtrise. Alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux noirs et soyeux derrière ses oreilles. Lord Asriel fronça les sourcils : elle portait un anneau d'or à la main gauche. Au même moment, une silhouette surmontée d'un chapeau haut-de-forme s'avança vers la jeune femme. Elle l'aperçut et se composa un masque d'agréable surprise.

- Edward ! tu as pu te libérer.

Il était grand, autant que Lord Asriel, et élégant. Même s'il devait approcher les quarante ans, il possédait une beauté virile naturelle, quoique sa fine moustache ne cachât pas le manque de caractère de son visage un peu fade. Son daemon était une hermine au pelage blanc crème.

- Edward, je te présente Lord Asriel. Lord Asriel, voici Edward Coulter, mon époux.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent avec une politesse glaciale. Le jeune aristocrate s'étonna de voir une telle femme assortie d'un semblable conjoint, puis il se rappela : il avait entendu parler de lui. C'était un politicien en pleine ascension, un des plus proches conseillers du roi. Un très beau parti. Il eut un sourire ironique.

- Malheureusement, nous devons nous en aller, Lord Asriel, dit Edward Coulter d'un ton glacial. Toutefois, je serais ravi de faire votre connaissance. Nous donnons une réception, samedi. Venez donc.

Lord Asriel hésita. Bien qu'il y fût habitué, il détestait les réunions mondaines. Il préférait la compagnie de ses livres. Cependant, il était intrigué.

- J'en serais ravi.

Et sur un hochement de tête à peine moins froid, politicien et Erudit se séparèrent. Au bras de son mari, Mme Coulter ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler son air de triomphe. Elle plongea brièvement son regard dans celui de Lord Asriel. Il s'inclina. Peut-être que seuls les humains pouvaient être trompés, mais cette femme, il en était certain, savait en tirer le plus grand profit possible. Il s'en alla rejoindre le Maître. Ce dernier avait vu et entendu la scène :

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Il a de l'avenir politique.

- Vous m'avez compris.

Le Maître était sérieux, et il semblait préoccupé. Le jeune homme décida de répondre sincèrement :

- C'est une femme remarquable.


	3. Chapitre 2: La réception

Merci à Framboise frivole, Fantômette, Lullaby12, 'Clochett', Aigle vert et Sarah pour leurs reviews. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, y compris des critiques (constructives): ça fait plaisir et ça encourage l'auteur, d'autant plus que le fanfom français de A la croisée des mondes semble désert.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : La réception**

Dans son luxueux appartement, Marisa Coulter s'ennuyait. Assise dans la bibliothèque, près d'une large baie vitrée, elle contemplait Londres. Bien qu'il fût onze heures du matin, le brouillard ne s'était pas totalement dissipé et les péniches glissaient comme des fantômes sur la Tamise aux eaux aussi grises que le ciel. Dans les rues, les postiers croisaient des nurses promenant des voitures d'enfants. Ils étaient vivants, eux, ils n'étaient pas enfermés.

La conférence avait été un choc. Ses souvenirs d'université lui étaient brutalement revenus en mémoire: elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle était coupée du monde. Vivre avec un politicien lui donnait l'impression de connaître les coulisses du pouvoir, mais elle était aussi passive que les Erudits d'Oxford. Ces derniers, au moins, détenaient la connaissance, et les grands collèges, comme Jordan ou St Michael's avaient pour eux le pouvoir. Marisa avait cru servir ses ambitions en épousant Edward, mais elle n'avait obtenu qu'une cage dorée. Elle n'était pas libre, et le confort qui l'entourait ne pouvait combler ce manque.

Toute sa vie, elle avait couru après un statut qui lui avait toujours été refusé. D'abord, en raison de sa naissance dans une famille de province, ensuite et surtout parce qu'elle était une femme, alors même qu'elle se savait supérieure à beaucoup d'hommes. Elle était intelligente, et avait étudié à l'université de Dame Hannah, où elle avait considérablement élargi ses connaissances et affûté son esprit. Au milieu de jeunes filles issues de l'aristocratie ou de la haute bourgeoisie, elle avait acquis l'aisance, le charme et l'élégance, tout en assimilant les nombreux rouages de ce monde fermé. Enfin, Marisa était belle, et elle le savait. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs amants, qu'elle avait tous rapidement délaissés. Elle préférait encore son époux arrogant aux soupirants en adoration. Car si elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Edward, il avait su lui plaire : avec ses beaux discours, sa fortune et sa situation auprès du roi, il était incontestablement le meilleur parti qui s'était présenté. Les deux familles s'étaient montrées ravies, le mariage avait été célébré et la nouvelle Mme Coulter avait fait son entrée dans le grand monde. Malheureusement, si les hommes recherchaient ses faveurs et si les femmes souhaitaient l'avoir pour amie, elle s'était vite rendue compte une fois de plus qu'on ne voyait en elle qu'une femme. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup appris auprès d'Edward, notamment l'art du discours. Elle pouvait désormais moduler à plaisir sa voix naturellement grave. A présent, il lui était facile de manipuler, de faire pression. Edward lui racontait des anecdotes sur son travail en pensant la distraire, et elle feignait de comprendre difficilement pour obtenir davantage de détails. Pourtant, les seules personnes qu'elle dirigeait étaient ses domestiques.

Alors qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, un majordome s'approcha, son daemon lévrier trottinant doucement derrière lui.

- Milady ?

- Oui ?

- Le traiteur vient d'arriver.

Marisa soupira. Elle aurait aimé confier cette tâche à l'intendant, mais cette réception était particulièrement importante pour son époux, aussi héritait-elle de la tâche.

- Conduisez-le au salon, finit-elle par dire.

Le domestique s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, suivi par son daemon. A regret, la jeune femme se leva tandis que le singe doré montait sur son épaule. « Courage, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien ». A ces mots, elle redressa la tête et sourit gracieusement, prête à jouer son rôle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait choisi les canapés et les boissons, et commandé des fleurs. Les invités, eux, avaient été choisis bien avant. Edward et elle avaient passé toute une soirée à les sélectionner, mas qu'il ait inclus Lord Asriel au dernier moment ne surprenait pas Marisa. Pour lui, il s'agissait de montrer que jusqu'à l'Erudit le plus en vue du moment ne dédaignait pas de venir le saluer. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sourit, car son époux n'avait fait que regarder l'homme en face de lui, sans le voir. Certes, Lord Asriel n'était pas véritablement beau, son visage était plutôt féroce, mais il semblait plus vivant que tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés: il émanait de lui énergie et autorité, deux qualités rarement associées chez quelqu'un d'aussi privilégié par la naissance. Elle s'amusa à le comparer avec Edward. Ce dernier était indiscutablement un bel homme. Il savait jouer de son élégance nonchalante pour charmer un auditoire, mais Lord Asriel fascinait irrésistiblement. En outre, il l'avait traité d'égal à égal ; pas comme une femme incapable de comprendre un discours scientifique, pas comme une conquête de prix:ni avec condescendance, ni avec adoration. Pourtant, il avait à peu près son âge, et rien ne l'en aurait empêché.

Son daemon, qui s'amusait à faire des grimaces devant la glace, grimpa sur ses genoux :

- Il ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité.

Il n'y avait nul besoin de préciser l'identité du personnage. Ni Edward, ni Lord Boréal ne savaient lui mentir, et les autres hommes n'avaient pas de conversation assez intéressante à son goût. Le singe doré reprit :

- Il ne se contente pas d'aller dans l'Arctique pour observer. Il ne supporte probablement pas de rester passif.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Marisa à voix basse

- Si nous apprenions ce qu'il a réellement derrière la tête, peut-être que cela se révélera utile. Peut-être que nous aussi, un jour, nous pourrions aller dans le Nord ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie!

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Oui, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour aller dans l'Arctique. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais trouvé de moyen pour organiser une expédition.

- Même si j'arrivais à découvrir ce que trame Lord Asriel et à faire pression sur lui, je reste mariée à Edward. Je ne suis pas indépendante.

Au moment où elle prononçait ses mots, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était étouffée. Elle avait souhaité cette vie luxueuse, mais pas ainsi. Et voilà que se présentait l'occasion rêvée de se lier à un Erudit, qui plus est spécialisé en ambaromagnétisme. L'idée était plus qu'alléchante.

Elle échangea un regard significatif avec son daemon : Lord Asriel risquait d'être difficile à manipuler, davantage qu'Edward, davantage même que Lord Boréal. Cependant, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, et relever le défi ne lui faisait pas peur.

L'après-midi juste précédant la réception, alors que Marisa arrangeait des fleurs dans le salon, Edward entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Il portait encore sa redingote, son visage reflétait l'agitation et il faisait nerveusement tourner son haut-de-forme entre ses doigts. S'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix, il dit à son épouse : « Je viens de recevoir un télégramme, l'archevêque ne viendra pas. »

Bien qu'elle trouvât l'archevêque insupportable, Marisa prit un air soucieux, elle savait qu'il était important d'être en bon terme avec lui, surtout pour un conseiller du roi.

- A-t-il donné une quelconque raison ?

- Non ! Il a juste mentionné un « cas de force majeure » !

Le daemon hermine regardait avec inquiétude son humain faire les cents pas dans le salon.

- Edward, calme-toi, tu n'as rien fait pour indisposer l'Eglise, et aucun des invités de ce soir n'a publié de théorie controversée. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

« Peut-être pourrais-je l'apprendre ce soir », pensa-t-elle. Bien sûr, elle ne dirait rien à Edward. Qu'il continue à la prendre pour une jolie femme que les enjeux de pouvoir n'intéressaient pas. Il était son mari, et en tant que tel, elle ne pouvait faire pression sur lui en usant de ses charmes, mais en ce qui concernait les autres…

Quelques heures plus tard, Marisa évoluait avec grâce au milieu de femmes plus élégantes les unes que les autres, d'hommes beaux ou distingués, de politiciens, d'hommes d'Eglise et de quelques scientifiques. Bien sûr, aucun journaliste n'avait eu l'impudence d'entrer. Même s'il était moins bien né que beaucoup de ses invités, par son poste, imposait le respect.

Quant à Marisa, elle avait l'impression d'être un animal domestique. Elle sentait le regard des hommes sur son passage mais elle s'en moquait et elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'entendait rien d'intéressant, aucune information valable, aucune nouvelle un tant soit peu étonnante. C'est alors qu'une voix familière lui murmura à l'oreille : « Marisa, veuillez m'excuser d'être aussi en retard, quelque chose de terrible vient d'arriver ».

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à…

- Lord Boréal, vous m'avez surprise, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement réservé, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était montré un peu trop familier.

Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant.

- Marisa, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlo. Je regrette de vous avoir abordée de cette manière, mais je craignais que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous accapare !

- Puis-je savoir quelle est cette chose terrible dont vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Il en profita pour se rapprocher, et elle pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne tandis que son daemon serpent tendait sa tête vert émeraude vers le singe doré.

- Le pape Jean Calvin est mort.

Marisa écarquilla les yeux. C'était une nouvelle totalement inattendue mais extrêmement intéressante. Elle voulait plus de détail.

- Mais comment ? Le pape souffrait-il d'une maladie ? Et à présent, qui sera à la tête de la cour de discipline constitoriale ? Et …

- Ma chère, calmez-vous, voyons, je n'aurais pas dû aborder un si triste sujet, vous semblez bouleversée…

Il était tout près à présent. L'odeur d'eau de Cologne devenait écoeurante, et il lui avait saisi la main. Sa peau était douce, mais son contact lui répugnait. Elle ne savait comment se dégager sans le froisser. Or elle ne pouvait pas l'offenser. Après tout, ele tenait de lui sa seule découverte valable de la soirée.

- Lady Coulter, quelle joie de vous revoir, dit une voix grave et nette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Sans rien montrer de sa surprise ou de son soulagement, la jeune femme se tourna vers Lord Asriel. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle eut envie de rire : il avait l'air si emprunté dans son costume ! Et malgré cela, il émanait de lui une autorité naturelle, aussi différente de la persuasion de Carlo que du charme d'Edward.

- Lord Boréal, fit Lord Asriel avec un léger signe de tête, rendu tout aussi froidement.

Ils étaient opposés sur de nombreux points, nota Marisa. Tant au niveau de l'apparence que de l'attitude. Lord Boréal avait toute l'élégance d'un homme mûr ayant bien vieilli, sa voix était onctueuse et envoûtante, et ses manières, quoique masculines, dénotaient d'une absence totale de spontanéité. Lord Asriel était encore très jeune. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de force, et son regard pouvait être implacable. Il n'était pas de ceux qu'on traitait avec condescendance ou pitié. Sans doute cela expliquait-il l'aura d'hostilité qui flottait entre les deux hommes. A cet instant, il était difficile de dire qui des deux l'emporterait en cas d'offense, mais tandis que l'un répugnait à Marisa, l'autre l'attirait irrésistiblement. Les daemons respectifs des deux hommes reflétaient ce contraste : le serpent était rusé, le léopard était féroce. Le second aurait sans doute pu dévorer le premier, mais échapperait-il à la piqûre ? Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle sourit à Lord Asriel.

- Vous arrivez au meilleur moment. Carlo venait juste de m'annoncer une nouvelle fort surprenante. Saviez-vous que notre pape a rendu l'âme ?

Le regard du jeune lord se durcit. Elle se réjouit.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit-il. Je suppose que la cour de discipline constitoriale nommera un nouveau dirigeant très bientôt.

- Cette nouvelle ne semble guère vous affliger, dit Lord Boréal d'un ton faussement courtois.

L'espace d'une seconde, les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Marisa se tut, attendant la suite. La tension monterait-elle encore ?

- Je mentirais en affirmant être un fervent croyant, mais j'éprouve un profond respect pour l'Eglise. Cependant, la décision de déplacer le siège de la papauté à Genève me laisse toujours … perplexe.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, intervint alors Marisa. Edward et moi avions également été surpris.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de reprendre:

- D'ailleurs, j'ai failli oublier : Carlo, vous devriez aller parler à Edward, il tient à avoir votre avis sur la prochaine session du parlement. Après tout, vous êtes un personnage estimé à la chambre des Lords.

- Il me flatte, dit Lord Boréal, mais me voilà forcé de vous quitter.

- C'est vous qui êtes flatteur. Toutefois, soyez tranquille, vous me laissez en bonne compagnie, Carlo.

Visiblement partagé entre le plaisir de s'entendre appelé par son prénom et l'agacement de céder la place à son rival, l'homme au daemon serpent s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Lord Asriel commenta : « Vous mentez bien ».

Sa voix trahissait son amusement, un rire primitif pétillait dans ses yeux noirs. Marisa se détendit.

- Dois-je vous envoyer également saluer le maître de maison ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Je l'ai déjà salué, mais il s'est très vite fait accaparer par des membres du conseil du cabinet. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'immiscer dans leur discussion.

- La politique ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Pas en tant que telle. Seulement lorsqu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Du reste, c'est un bien grand mot pour désigner ces bavardages de salons. Tous ces gens se comportent comme …

- des chiens savants, dit-elle pour terminer sa phrase.

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna discrètement vers un couloir désert.

- Connaissez-vous Lord Boréal depuis longtemps ? questionna-t-elle par provocation.

- Trop longtemps à mon goût. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- C'est sans doute l'un des convives les plus amusants, et vous sembliez déplorer la qualité de la compagnie.

A présent, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Comme Lord Boréal quelques minutes avant, il se rapprocha d'elle, mais cette fois elle se laissa faire.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler avec la compagnie, ni avec votre époux, ni même pour remettre ce vieil arrogant de Boréal à sa place.

- Qu'êtes-vous venu chercher, alors ?

Il lui enserra le visage de ses mains, et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser passionné. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser: à aucun moment elle ne se sentit menacée. A côté d'eux, le singe doré promenait ses griffes dans la fourrure du léopard des neiges qui ronronnait de satisfaction. Enfin, Marisa, à regret, mit fin à ce baiser. Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas confuse, mais simplement triste. Elle était attirée par cet homme, mais quand pourrait-elle le revoir ?

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle. « A bientôt », souffla-t-il. Elle releva la tête et vit pétiller les yeux noirs. Souriante, elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « Je crois que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici désormais », avant de repartir vers le salon. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir le daemon léopard des neiges disparaître dans le hall.

Marisa rejoignit Edward. Il parlait toujours avec Lord Boréal. En la voyant, il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et lui apporta un verre de vin. Le daemon hermine s'était lové autour de son cou.

- Marisa, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Lord Asriel m'a remis une lettre pour toi, de la part du maître de Jordan College.

Pour une fois, il avait vraiment réussi à la surprendre. Elle décacheta la lettre en hâte, et la lut: il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se réjouir trop ouvertement.


End file.
